Sauver la Terre
by MEfanatic
Summary: La guerre contre les Moissonneus ravage la galaxie. Shepard rassemble les différentes flottes et le Creuset est en construction. Mais pendant ce temps, sur Terre, des milliards de personnes sont coincées. Hikki, jeune homme de 17 ans, est obligé de s'engager dans la résistance. C'est son aventure durant les ultimes heures de la guerre jusqu'à la victoire finale qu'il nous raconte.


_Année 2186_, les _Moissonneurs_, antique race de machines géantes, viennent sur Terre pour exterminer l'humanité. Le plus grand héros de l'Alliance, le « _Commandant Shepard_ », a pour mission d'unir la galaxie pour les combattre et les vaincre.

Pendant ce temps, sur Terre, des milliards de personnes doivent survivre comme elles le peuvent. Et moi, j'en fais partie, je n'ai que dix sept ans, et je les vois tomber du ciel et s'abattre sur nous comme une pluie sans fin. En quelques heures, ils brisent nos défenses…en quelques jours, détruisent nos grandes villes…en quelques semaines, moissonnent un cinquième de notre population. Un véritable cauchemar qui ne cesse jamais. Et que puis-je y faire pour les en empêcher, je ne suis pas un soldat…et encore moins un héros.

Le jour de l'invasion, j'étais au « _Musée Maritime de Liverpool_ », avec _Neïko,_ mon petit frère, et nos deux parents. Tout se passait bien, et rien ne nous indiquait que d'un instant à l'autre, nos vies basculeraient. Toutes les alarmes et les sirènes de la ville se mirent à crier en même temps. Et quelques secondes plus tard, un éclair rouge transperça le ciel, et une onde de choc nous balaya dans un fracas absolu. Elle m'assomma d'un coup, mes oreilles sifflaient, ma vue était floutée. Le verre brisé des fenêtres partout sur le sol m'entaillait les mains et les genoux. Il faisait sombre, le courant était coupé et toutes les lumières avaient éclatées. Le sol se mit à trembler violemment, et les gens autour de nous s'affolaient. Dans le chaos général, mon frère et moi fûmes séparés de nos parents. Soudain un bruit strident brisa les cieux, il ne ressemblait à rien de connu, comme le son d'un cor…gigantesque. Il surpassait largement le brouhaha ambiant, long, puissant et oppressant. Puis juste après, en un battement de cil, une partie du musée fut réduit en cendres par un rayon rouge infernal. Les dizaines de personnes qui se trouvaient en dessous, furent désintégrées, sous mes yeux horrifiés. J'attrapai alors mon petit frère, et plongeai sous la coque d'un bateau qui était tombé de son support non loin de nous. Nous restâmes longtemps cachés, _Neïko_ mit ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus à avoir à entendre les hurlements de terreurs, les détonations et ces bruits assourdissant inconnus qui résonnaient à l'extérieur. Moi, je collais sa tête contre ma poitrine, en serrant les dents et en fermant les yeux dans l'espoir que se cauchemar s'arrête…mais tôt ou tard, il faut se réveiller…

L'arrêt brutal de notre camion me sort d'un sommeil loin d'être réparateur. La tête posée sur la paroi, j'ouvre les yeux. Et ma première bouffée d'aire me fait presque vomir. L'odeur d'une trentaine de personne entassées dans une remorque, qui ne peut en accueillir que dix, durant des heures...des jours…des semaines peut-être ?... Dans une remorque où la chaleur est suffocante, où l'odeur du sang séché mêlé à la sueur sur des vêtements crasseux, et des plaies ouvertes impossible à soigner, est répugnante. Je suis assis, les genoux contre ma poitrine, dans un coin de la remorque. Des impacts de balles dans le blindage, laissent filtrer quelques rayons de lumières. Le grondement des moteurs, et les secousses provoquées par l'emprunt d'un chemin houleux se sont estompés.

Le camion s'est enfin arrêté. Dans la pénombre je vois des regards se lever, et pour la première fois, de l'agitation. Un grand-père est assis à ma gauche, il à la tête posée sur mon épaule, il dort profondément. La portière du chauffeur s'ouvre, puis se claque. Le son des bottes sur le gravier tambourine le long de la remorque, jusque dans mon dos. Il cesse brièvement, puis la porte arrière se déverrouille. La lumière extérieure est aveuglante, nous sommes restés trop longtemps dans l'obscurité. Mais à peine ai-je le temps de savourer cette bouffée d'oxygène, que le chauffeur nous hurle dessus « ALLEZ ALLEZ ALLEZ ! TOUT L'MONDE DEHORS ! J'AI PAS QUE CA À FAIRE ! ». Je saisis mon sac comme je le peux et commence à me lever, mais au moment de sortir, le vieillard qui dort à côté de moi, tombe inerte. Le visage crispé je le regarde, et il ne bouge toujours pas. Le chauffeur me dit " Il est mort ! Et rester là à le regarder ça ne le fera pas bouger, descends de la en vitesse !"

Je pose le pied à terre, et avance un peu les jambes pratiquement tétanisées. Je me retourne brièvement, et vois qu'il n'y a que trois autres personnes qui sortent du camion…Le chauffeur pointe une lampe torche à l'intérieur de la remorque, il semble chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Puis il crache par terre, et claque violemment les portes. J'aperçois l'immatriculation du camion sur le flanc de la remorque, « XB01 Mako ». Puis il remonte dans son camion et repart aussitôt.

Un soldat derrière moi pointe l'intérieur du camp. J'entre, et il verrouille les portes avec une poutre métallique. J'avance et observe silencieusement, la quinzaine de soldat armée jusqu'aux dents sur la barricade, qui scrutent les alentours. Des tourelles, des lance-roquettes et un tank…C'est la première fois que je vois ça. Mais là, après avoir traversé, mon regard se pose sur le camp…et le ciel…

L'atmosphère est saturée par un épais nuage gris foncé et noir. De ce ciel sinistre tombe des flocons, qui recouvrent le sol d'un mousseux duvet de poussière cendrée. Les bâtiments et les gratte-ciels sont tous en ruines, et je ne peux pas compter ceux, qui n'ont plus de sommet, et qui tiennent à peine debout. Partout, dans l'immense brouillard qui nous surplombe et s'étend à l'horizon, des flashs rouges transpercent les cieux. Les longs grincements des _Moissonneurs_ et les bruits des combats incessants pourfendent l'air et brisent le silence de mort dans le camp. Le martèlement de leurs pas géant fait trembler le sol tel le tonnerre, mais je ne peux pas pour autant dire s'ils sont près ou lointain. Tous les soldats autour de moi gardent leurs casques respiratoires sur la tête. Surement pour se protéger de l'odeur de chaires brûlées mélangées à celles du métal fondu et de la poussière, qui polluent l'air à la limite du soutenable.

Et moi je suis là, planté au milieu des débris. A mes pieds, un panneau en piteux état jonche sur le sol. De ma botte j'essuie la poussière qui l'en recouvre, « Victoria road ». Je lève la tête, réajuste mes lunettes brisées sur mon nez, pose mon package de soldat trop lourd pour moi sur mon épaule, range mon carnet dans ma poche et jette un regard perplexe sur le bout de papier que je tiens dans la main. Un simple post-it, improvisé en lettre d'affectation, où y sont inscrits les matricules de mon escouade et de mon supérieur, à qui je dois me présenter. Le _Capitaine Hecvins TERRENS_, chef de l'escouade _N7 Phénix_. Une dernière grande inspiration, et je me mets en route.

J'ai demandé mon chemin, et on m'a dirigé vers l'hôpital de fortune du camp. D'après ce que j'ai compris, mon escouade revient d'une opération, et le Capitaine _TERRENS_ a été blessé. J'entre dans cette « hôpital », qui ressemble plus à un refuge qu'à autres choses. Des civils sont regroupés par centaines, femmes, enfants, nourrissons, et vieillards. Du trottoir à l'extérieur, dans les couloirs jusque dans les moindres recoins de chaque pièce. Des visages terrifiés, noircies de crasse aux regards livides me voient passer devant eux sans rien dire. Je tente de me frayer un chemin dans ce dédale humain. Difficile d'avancer sans marcher sur quelqu'un, certains n'ont pas assez de place pour s'assoir, et ceux qui le peuvent, en ont encore moins pour étendre leurs jambes. J'arrive au bout d'un couloir, dans la pièce à ma droite, une dizaine d'enfant, ils ne doivent pas avoir plus de neuf ou dix ans, tous autour d'une conserve qui chauffe sur un faible feu. D'autres à côté d'eux, passent désespérément leurs doigts dans les boites vides à la recherche de quelques miettes à récupérer. Dans la pièce à ma gauche en revanche, il n'y a que deux hommes, un est assis avec un bandage au bras et l'autre est debout en face de lui, j'entends leur discussion.

_ …ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir à Stockholm, j'en conviens ! _dit l'homme debout_.

_ Je n'ai fait que mon devoir amiral !

L'homme debout, semble être amiral. Comme tout le monde, la crasse et l'usure, recouvrent son uniforme. Son teint de peau est noir, et son grade élevé reflète bien son âge.

_ Ne soyez pas si modeste _Terrens_ ! Sans vous, cette mission n'aurait été qu'un échec ! Mais grâce aux données que vous avez récupérées…nous avons la possibilité d'avoir un avantage stratégique face à ces saloperies !

_ Qu'avez-vous pu en tirer amiral ?!

Il ouvre son « _omnitech_ », une carte du monde apparaît et des points rouges se mettent à se former un peu partout.

_ D'après les premières analyses…elles révèlent l'existence de caches d'armes souterraines à travers le monde !... Des armes lourdes, des bombes et des missiles en grande quantité ! Qui n'attendent que nous pour être utilisées !

_ Amiral, je me porte volontaire pour les récupérer !

Il referme son omnitech, se tourne vers la fenêtre, regarde dehors et prend une grande inspiration.

_ Je savais que vous vous porteriez volontaire, _Terrens_ !... Mais Stockholm a été un rude combat, et on aurait pu perdre bien plus que ces données là-bas !... Vous, en occurrence. Alors reposez-vous aujourd'hui, nous en reparlerons quand vous serez en pleine forme !

L'homme assis, doit être le _Capitaine Terrens_, il acquiesce d'un léger hochement de la tête, puis demande la permission de poser une question. L'amiral se retourne et lui répond d'un petit signe de la tête affirmatif en enlevant sa casquette.

_ Etes vous certain que _Shepard_ réussira ?

Le regard de l'amiral change soudainement, comme si une flamme venait de se raviver en lui. Il tapote sa casquette dans sa main avant de répondre d'un ton assuré.

_ Je n'en doute pas une seconde, _Terrens_ ! _Shepard_ est notre meilleur espoir, mieux encore c'est « LE MEILLEUR !... »

_ Et vous pensez sincèrement que c'est suffisant ?

_ Oui ! Croyez-moi sur parole quand je vous dis qu'il fait, et fera tout pour arrêter les Moissonneurs ! Et nous devons tenir le coup jusqu'à qu'il réussisse !

Le _Capitaine_ _Terrens_ acquiesce de la tête, le regard déterminé.

_ Je continuerai le combat tant qu'une seule de ces machines foulera encore le sol de notre planète ! Je vous le promets amiral !

_ Oui, pareil pour moi. Ayez confiance _Terrens_…_Shepard_ ne nous lâchera pas !

_ J'ai confiance en vous amiral !

_ Bien…bien…voilà la bonne attitude ! Nous en reparlerons demain, reposez-vous…vous l'avez mérité !

Ils se saluent puis l'amiral sort. Lorsqu'il passe devant moi, je me mets au garde à vous. Il me jette un bref regard, me salut également rapidement puis continue sa route et sort de l'hôpital. J'observe le _Capitaine_ _Terrens,_ timidement caché dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il s'est adossé au mur en fermant les yeux. Il a un grand corps robuste et usé par la guerre. Une multitude de blessures et cicatrices parsèment son corps. Mais l'une d'entre elle me fascine et m'horrifie. Une grosse cicatrice encore fraîche, sillonne et arpente le côté gauche de son visage, en formant un « S » à l'envers. Du sommet du crâne, au milieu de son millimètre de cheveux grisonnant, jusqu'en dessous de la mâchoire. Alors que j'hésite à signaler ma présence par peur de le déranger, il ouvre soudainement les yeux. Des yeux bleus perçant me fixent intensément.

Je ne perds pas un instant mal gré ma stupeur, je fais deux pas en avant et me plante devant lui en le saluant. Il me fixe sans rien dire, alors je prends une profonde inspiration et engage ma présentation, mais il m'interrompt sèchement…

_ …dégage…

Je m'arrête aussitôt, je n'ai pas bien compris ce qu'il a marmonné, ou plutôt je redoute fortement d'avoir entendu ce que j'ai entendu. Je sers les dents, et retiens mon souffle un court instant. Mes yeux fuient son regard glaçant et parcours la pièce d'un bout à l'autre, puis il confirme mes craintes.

_ DEGAGE !

Je tape le sprint le plus rapide de ma vie pour sortir en trombe de l'hôpital. Je m'arrête au milieu de la rue à l'extérieur, à bout de souffle, accablé par le surpoids de mon sac. Je me pose un instant.

_ Ça c'est mal passé… qu'est ce qu'elle disait maman ?!... « Dans une rencontre, la première impression est la plus importante… » Et bein je pense…que…si je voulais faire une bonne première impression…c'est raté…il faut que je trouve le reste de mon escouade…avec un peu de chance, ça se passera mieux !

Je hisse mon sac sur mon dos, puis me remets en route, mais rapidement je tourne en carré. A mon quatrième détour d'un même bâtiment, j'arrive face à la barricade principale, celle même que j'ai vu à mon arriver. Les mêmes soldats, les mêmes tourelles, le même tank, la même porte, je crois que je me suis perdu. Soudain, un soldat sur la barricade crie « Ouvrez les portes ! » et deux autres soldats se précipitent pour l'entrouvrir. Un blindé arrive en trombe à l'horizon. Je le regarde, il s'approche à grande vitesse. Il est en face de moi, une traînée de fumée s'échappe derrière lui, et il ne décélère pas au moment où il passe les portes qui se referment derrière lui. Et je suis au milieu de la route, il s'apprête à me rouler dessus. Mais une main ferme, me saisie par le colle et me tire de justesse de la route. Le blindé, à moitié détruit et en feu passe à quelques centimètres de moi, et va s'encastrer dans un mur. Des soldats se jettent sur le véhicule pour éteindre l'incendie et sortir ses occupants.

Je remets mes lunettes correctement de mes mains tremblotantes, et lève doucement la tête au dessus de mon épaule droite. Une énorme main, avec des doigts semblable à des piliers, recouverte de corne y est posée. Un peu plus haut, un bras, qui ferait pâlir un Krogan, les veines qui l'arpentent dessinent presque une carte routière sur un biceps plus gros que moi. Les veines remontent jusqu'à l'épaule, qui fait la taille d'un ballon, puis s'arrête à la base du cou et laissent place à un large sourire blanc au milieu d'une épaisse barbe broussailleuse noire.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais gamin, t'as faillis mourir ?!

Je pourrais me faire une entorse aux cervicales en le regardant. Il est immense, une véritable montagne de muscle, avec une voix grave et forte. Mais un visage illuminé par un sourire radieux. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, je reprends mon souffle et lui explique tout ce qu'il s'est passé durant ces dernières quinze minutes.

_ Ah ! Tu dois être le nouveau…celui qui remplace « _Treize_ ! », _je le regarde l'air perplexe_. Tu sais si tu veux mourir…jettes toi sur un moissonneur, plutôt que d'aller voir le Capitaine ! Ce sera surement plus rapide…le Capitaine n'aime pas être dérangé !...

_ Oui…j'ai compris ça !

_ Mais t'as survécus… et c'est déjà bien ! _il me sert contre lui avec son bras_...T'inquiètes pas, tu t'y feras !

Il attrape mon sac, et le met sur son épaule avec aisance et m'invite à le suivre. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil au camion accidenté. Les soldats sortent le corps du chauffeur, il n'a pas survécut apparemment. La plaque d'immatriculation tombe de la remorque à moitié brûlée, XB01 Mako…

_ On m'appel « _Molosse_ »… c'est mon nom de guerre !

Je marche à côté de lui, ma tête arrive à peine au niveau de sa poitrine. Et son bras est presque deux fois plus large que mon corps, je répète doucement ce qu'il me dit, intimidé et fasciné à la fois.

_ …_Molosse_…nom de guerre…

_ T'inquiètes pas, toi aussi t'en auras un ! Quand tu auras passé ton « BDF » !

Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais je fais comme si.

_ Euh…dit…_Molosse_ ?... Est-ce que le capitaine est toujours…comme ça ?...

Il s'arrête devant une boutique de vêtement, et pose mon sac. Il me regarde avec son large sourire.

_ Je peux pas te répondre gamin… d'abord parce que ça ne fait pas longtemps que je suis la, et ensuite parce qu'à mon arrivé, « _Athéna »_ m'a bien fait comprendre de ne jamais poser de question…et c'est très bien comme ça !

_ …Athéna ?... Pas longtemps ?...Depuis quand tu es ?...

Il réfléchit en grattant sa barbe.

_ Mmmh ! Ça doit faire deux…ou trois missions !

_ Des missions ?...

_ Ouais des missions…Tu sais quel jour on est ?! _je réponds non de la tête_. Moi non plus, alors on compte en mission. _Athéna_ m'a dit « Chaque mission à laquelle on survit nous rapproche de la fin de cette guerre ! » Elle est trop forte _Athéna_ !

Il pose sa main sur mon épaule, et il m'enfonce presque dans le sol, il aurait pu me casser un truc, mais c'était amical je pense. Il a toujours le grand sourire aux lèvres et me montre l'entrée de la boutique.

_ Demande à voir _Athéna_, elle va bien s'occuper de toi ! Moi j'ai des affaires à régler avant de rentrer, on se retrouve tout à l'heure !

_ …_Athéna_…demander _Athéna_…mais c'est qui _Athéna_ en faite ?!

Il me tend le poing pour un check complice, en rigolant doucement.

_ Tu verras…elle est…atypique…tu verras…_je le check_. A plus gamin !

Il me fait un clin d'œil puis tourne les talons et me laisse devant la boutique. Je le regarde s'éloigner un instant, et quand il disparaît au coin d'un bâtiment, je me décide enfin à rentrer. Comme je m'y attendais, tout est brûlé et ravagé à l'intérieur. Deux matelas et un morceau de canapé déchiqueté, qui n'a visiblement rien à faire ici, autour d'un feu au milieu de la boutique. Juste en-dessous d'une bâche qui recouvre l'énorme trou qu'il y a dans le plafond. Des planches et des plaques de métal fortifient ou bouchent, fenêtres et failles dans les murs. De vieilles lampes à pétrole sont disposées aux quatre coins de la pièce pour l'éclairage. Qui éblouissent les tâches de sang, de moisissures, et de brûlure recouvrant sol, murs et ce qu'il reste du plafond.

Mais apparemment cela ne semble pas déranger. Je vois deux personnes lorsque je passe le pied de la porte. Un gros monsieur, qui dort profondément à côté du feu. Je sais qu'il dort bien, car il ronfle comme si il avait trois scies à métaux dans son nez. Je me demande bien comment les _Moissonneurs_ peuvent faire pour ne pas l'entendre. Et de l'autre côté il y a une femme, debout face à une table où sont entreposés, armes, grenades et munitions. Elle nettoie les pièces d'un fusil de précision lourd, en silence, le visage caché derrière la visière d'une casquette.

Je m'approche d'elle d'un pas hésitant, et mal gré le raffut de mes pas sur les débris qui recouvrent le sol, elle ne me prête aucune attention. Me voilà à côté de la table. Elle ne me regarde toujours pas. L'ouverture avant de sa combinaison, grise métallisée moulante, laisse tomber des plaques militaires de l'Alliance dans le décolleté de sa généreuse poitrine. De la taille jusqu'en bas, bottes et jambières de son armure de combat sont déjà enfilées, et je vois derrière elle, plastron, brassards, épaulières, et casque de la même couleur posés sur un mannequin. Elle porte des mitaines aux mains, et une casquette sur la tête. Sur cette dernière, il y est brodé « la faucheuse » avec un sourire maléfique qui regarde dans la lunette d'un fusil, et en dessous y est inscrit « Der kopfmäher ».

Après un court silence, je veux engager la conversation en parlant de son fusil, qui est plus grand que la table alors qu'il est désossé. Et avant que mon doigt n'effleure le canon, elle dégaine un sabre du fourreau derrière elle et sa lame s'arrête net sur ma peau. Une simple touche sur ma main et des gouttes de sang s'écoulent lentement. Elle lève la tête, et la visière dévoile un regard noir terrifiant.

_ Essaies…encore de le toucher…et je te coupe la main !... ERHALTEN ?!

Je crois que je vais me liquéfier. Je n'arrive pas à bouger, ni même à parler. Mes yeux sont plongés dans les siens, mes dents grincent et mon souffle est de plus en plus court.

_ Arrête « _Yankee_ » tu vas l'faire flipper dès l'premier jour !

Et comme un souffle divin, une voix angélique sort de l'arrière boutique et me libère. Une femme la suit. Ai-je dis une femme ?…en faite c'est plutôt un ange. De courts cheveux dorés, des yeux ambrés, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles avec des abdominaux saillants, luisant de sueur. Je crois que je viens de comprendre le sens du mot, atypique. Elle s'approche en essuyant sa transpiration avec une serviette. Elle tape sèchement la main qui tient le sabre, pour qu'il soit rengainé. L'autre femme, _Yankee_ je suppose, retourne à son nettoyage sans rien dire.

_ C'est toi l'nouveau ?! Ça fait un baille que j't'attends ! Moi c'est _Athéna_, j'm'occupe de l'intégration d'la bleusaille.

Je suis traversé par un frisson de soulagement, et mon cœur qui battait au point de presque sortir de ma poitrine peut enfin se calmer.

_ Tu connais déjà _Yankee_ c'est bien ! _dit-elle en la montrant d'un geste de la tête, avec un rire moqueur_.

Je fais signe que oui, en haussant les sourcils.

_ C'est notre tireur d'élite…elle peut t'plomber l'cul d'un _Maraudeur_ à des kilomètres !... Mais être aimable… ça c'est mission impossible !

_Yankee,_ sans détourner le regard du nettoyage de son arme, lève aussitôt la main droite et lance « un fuck » à _Athéna,_ qui l'a fait bien rire. Elle me fait un clin d'œil et m'incite à la suivre elle va me montrer où je vais dormir et me présenter le reste de l'escouade.

_ La fanfare dormante là-bas c'est « _Big_ » ! Il s'occupe de l'approvisionnement, si t'as besoin d'matos, c'est avec lui qu'tu vois !

Je la suis, accablé par le poids de mon sac que j'essaie désespérément de porter. Je ne dis pas grand-chose mais j'essaie de retenir ce qu'elle me dit en me le répétant à voix basse.

_ _Athéna_…cool ! _Yankee_…moins cool ! _Big_…bruyant, mais si besoin de quelque chose !...

On fait rapidement le tour, mais _Athéna_ semble chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un, elle regarde à droite, à gauche, puis derrière elle. Elle a les sourcils froncés, et l'air sceptique. Elle lève les yeux au plafond, puis commence à renifler bruyamment.

_ Il est passé où ce con ?! _murmure-t-elle en essuyant son front_.

Soudain une horrible odeur de défection humaine, presque inhumaine, envahit la pièce. Je suis obligé de mettre ma main devant ma bouche et de boucher mon nez pour ne pas vomir. _Athéna_ grimace fortement. Quand je me retourne, je vois même _Yankee_ sortie de son nettoyage par l'odeur. Mais le plus surprenant, c'est la réaction de _Big_.

Il se réveil, dans un sursaut et en poussant un rugissement d'animal sauvage. Il porte un slip kangourou, et a le corps recouvert de tatouage en tout genre. De son crâne chauve, jusqu'aux chevilles en passant par les mains, ils recouvrent tout. Il se lève tant bien que mal, son ventre est gonflé telle une montgolfière et posé sur deux petites cannes qui lui servent de jambes. Puis il regarde à gauche et à droite en humant l'air, il passe sa main sur sa longue barbe, il semble chercher l'origine de cette odeur nauséabonde. Il se retourne et fonce droit vers une porte qui mène à une pièce adjointe. Il essuie la poussière qui à recouvert son ventre durant sa sieste, en marmonnant une tirade dans une langue qui m'est étrangère. Elle semble… scandinave… Puis arrivé devant la porte il tambourine en beuglant encore plus fort, il roule fortement les « R ».

_ « _PYRRRO_ ! » BORRRDEL T'ES DEGUEULASSE TU VAS TUER UN MOISSONNEURRR [suite incompréhensible] !

Et tout à coup, d'une armoire non loin de nous, à l'opposé de la porte mal traité par notre ami grognons, sortie un homme. Un homme avec des cheveux en pétard, teintés de bleu, de vert, de jaune, de rose et de violet fluorescent. Ces yeux sont couverts d'un phare à paupière sombre et coulant sur les joues. Il a aussi une dizaine de boucle d'oreille et piercings un peu partout. Il sort avec un gros pot de peinture jaune dans les bras, et…il est en train de la boire. Il est torse nu, et la peinture dégouline de sa bouche descendant le long de son grand corps svelte…et… son pantalon aux chevilles, il dit d'un ton décontenancé.

_ _Athénaaa_…a n'a pu papier !

Elle se tourne vers moi en se tapant le front et en soufflant. Puis elle me dit l'aire complètement dépitée que…c'est _Pyro_…et qu'il est…particulier. C'est quelque chose que je peux bien croire, alors j'acquiesce de la tête en regardant _Big_ qui s'approche furieux.

_ _PYRRRO_ ?! Sale petit punk de merrrde, je t'ai déjà dit de fairrre ça… DEHORRRS !

_Pyro_ essaie de se cacher derrière _Athéna_ mais elle l'arrête d'un geste prompt de la main. Et lui dit doucement mais à bout de nerf.

_ Pourquoi t'as chié dans l'armoire ?!..._il la regarde les larmes aux yeux_. C'est la dernière fois…tu m'refait l'coup, j'te coupe les ch'veux, c'est clair ?!

Il lâche le pot de peinture et met les mains sur sa tête totalement paniqué.

_ Non non non, pô les cheveux !

_ Je pourrrais y mettrrre le feu, ça le calmerrrait ! _grogne Big en se rapprochant dangereusement de Pyro_.

_Athéna_ s'interpose entre les deux, et pointe le doigt vers _Big_.

_ Pas la peine…il a capté ! _Big commence à ronchonner_. J'ai dit, il a capté !... C'est clair ?!

_Big_ lance un regard assassin à _Pyro_ en soufflant comme un taureau, puis fait un signe désapprobateur de la tête. L'air momentanément calmé, il retourne près du feu en marmonnant dans sa barbe, quelque chose de non poétique, j'en suis sûr, au vu du personnage, toujours sous la surveillance autoritaire _d'Athéna_. _Pyro_ me voit soudainement, et son expression change de tout au tout. Comme frappé par la foudre, sa mine triste laisse place à un regard fasciné et un sourire niais. Il s'approche de moi, et commence à me tourner autour en me reniflant. Il me palpe, un peu partout, même dans les endroits insolites, tranquillement et sans gêne. Puis il saisit mon carnet dans la poche arrière de mon treillis. Je ne veux pas qu'il y touche… et encore moins qu'il l'abime… alors je me retourne et essaie de l'attraper. Mais en un éclair bleu scintillant, il disparaît. De proche de moi, il finit à l'autre bout de la pièce, près du feu, en un claquement de doigt. Une traînée bleutée marque son passage et le suit. Il ouvre mon carnet, et commence à lire la première page.

_ J-j…jou…nal…de Neï-ko…et…Kikki…S-sushi… Sushi ?!... Cé du chinois ?! Jé lit du chinois !

Fière de lui, il montre mon carnet à _Big_ qui est à côté, mais il s'empresse de l'attraper brusquement puis le frappe sur la tête.

_ Pauvrrre imbécile !... Les sushis c'est japonais !... De toute façon, tu sais même pas lirrre !

_Big_ s'assoit sur le morceau de canapé, positionne ses lunettes sur le bout de son imposant nez, puis commence à lire avec attention et a feuilleté doucement les pages de mon carnet. Il marmonne doucement « Jourrrnal de Neïko et Hikki Senshi ». En tournant une page, une photo s'échappe et tombe sur le sol, il referme le carnet, ramasse la photo, et la scrute en la posant sur la couverture de cuir. Il reste muet, en regardant attentivement la photo, il passe sa main droite sur sa barbe blanche à plusieurs reprises, avant de caresser lentement les visages sur cette même photo. Après un instant à la scruter longuement, il la retourne, et lit l'inscription sur son dos. « 13 avrrril 2186, le meilleurrr anniverrrsairrre de ma vie… au Musée des bateaux ! » Il se racle la gorge, en respirant fort par le nez. Puis il caresse du doigt, nos visages souriant une dernière fois, avant de la remettre à l'intérieur et de me tendre le carnet.

Mais à peine ai-je le temps de faire un pas que _Pyro_ refait des siennes. Il attrape le carnet en passant au-dessus de _Big_, et commence à partir et à voyager à une vitesse folle d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. Les traînées bleues des ses pouvoirs biotiques, forment un brouillard épais au fur et à mesure de ses passages. Et je ne peux que rester complètement impuissant face à sa fulgurance. Il ne semble pas s'épuiser, et continue de virevolter comme ça lui chante. Je lance un dernier regard de désespoir à _Athéna_, qui semble lassée également des pitreries de notre ami biotique.

_ Bon, maintenant ça suffit ! _s'écrie-t-elle en s'entourant d'un voile bleu_.

_Athéna_ s'illumine et tend le bras gauche. Une boule d'énergie en émerge. Et soudain, _Pyro_ est stoppé net. Il lévite lentement, sans pouvoir bouger. La gravité semble s'être annulée autour de lui, des débris, des morceaux de verres même le matelas, qui étaient par terre se mettent à léviter aussi. Le bras gauche toujours tendu, elle fait un geste du bras droit, et une sorte de fouet biotique attire _Pyro_ vers elle.

_ _Pyro_ ! J'vais pas l'répéter à chaque fois ! T'arrêtes de faire chier ou j'te coupe les ch'veux, c'est clair ?!

_ Oh nooon pô les cheveuuux !

_Alors t'arrêtes…tu rends son carnet au nouveau…tu t'excuses…et tu promets d'plus jamais r'commencer... C'est clair ?!

_Pyro_ fait un signe très discret de la tête, mais elle répète sa question avec insistance.

_ Ouiii _Athénaaa_ !

Son pantalon remonte, sa ceinture se ressert et il tombe sur la tête aussitôt. Il se relève et me rend mon carnet, en lâchant un très léger « désolé », puis il repart aussitôt les deux mains sur les cheveux, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait dans un dernier éclair bleu. Je sers mon carnet contre moi, en poussant un soupire de soulagement, même si au fond, je m'en veux un peu que _Pyro_ soit triste.

_ Faut pas lui en vouloir…y r'commencera plus !..._me dit-Athéna_.

_ Non, c'est pas grave…je voulais juste qu'il y fasse attention, c'est tout !

_ Il s'ennuie entre les missions…et d'coup y d'vient…turbulent, pour pas dire carrément relou !…alors quand y a un nouveau c'est pire !

Je lui fais signe du pouce que ça va aller, et elle me montre ma nouvelle « chambre ». C'est juste un tas de vêtement en guise de lit, au milieu d'une cabine d'essayage. Une chandelle mourante sur une conserve vide comme veilleuse, et c'est tout. Je dépose enfin mon énorme sac, et vois qu'à la cabine d'à côté, il y a un autre lit, avec des affaires. _Athéna_ me confirme que _Molosse_, que j'ai rencontré plutôt sera mon voisin de cabine. Puisque l'on dormira par binôme dans des coins différents de la boutique, pour des raisons de confort mais surtout de sécurité. Elle m'explique qu'en cas de bombardement…toute l'escouade ne périra pas si on est étalé. Je ne sais pas si c'est une blague ou si c'est vraiment sérieux...Ensuite elle me montre, accrochée au miroir fragmenté de ma cabine, ma nouvelle armure de combat. Puis elle attire mon attention sur des règles simples à respecter.

_ Bon, écoute moi bien « _le bleu_ » tant que t'as pas passé ton « BDF » on t'appellera _le bleu_ ! C'est clair ?!

J'écoute ce qu'elle me dit en me contentant d'acquiescer de la tête.

_ Alors il y a trois règles à suivre si tu veux survivre assez longtemps pour p't'être voir la fin d'cette putain d'guerre !

J'avale difficilement ma salive lorsqu'elle finit sa phrase, elle a l'aire tellement sérieuse. Elle prend une chaise et s'assoit à cheval dessus, puis me dit de m'assoir sur le lit.

_ Règle n°1 _le bleu_ : Tu contestes jamais un ordre du Capitaine ! Jamais… c'est clair ?! Le plus simple c'est qu'tu t'poses pas d'question…on t'dit d'avancer, tu cours ! On t'dit d'sauter, tu plonges ! On t'dit d'tirer, tu vides ton chargeur ! Clair ?!

Je répète à voix basse tout ce qu'elle me dit.

_ Ecouter…sans rien dire… facile à retenir…

_ Tant mieux…Règle n°2 : Tu t'adresses jamais directement au Capitaine ! Si t'as quelque chose à demander ou à dire…c'est moi qu'tu viens voir !... Mais j'te conseil de r'penser à la première règle si t'as envie d't'exprimer ! C'est clair ?!

Je la regarde avec des grands yeux et quelques sueurs froides dans le dos quand ses yeux ambrés me fixent comme ça.

_ Pas parlé au capitaine…ça je l'avais déjà compris…

_ Bien…Règle n°3 : J'vois bien qu't'es jeune…et si t'as survécut jusqu'ici, et qu't'es dans l'équipe…c'est qu'y a une raison ! On a une mission à accomplir… « Chasser ces merdes métallique de notre planète…et les renvoyer, dans le trou… le plus profond de l'univers… ok ?! » Ça c'est notre mission, c'est pour ça qu't'es là, et qu'on est tous là !... Et retiens bien ça, « la mission…prime sur tout et tout l'monde! »…C'est clair ?!

Cette fois je me suis contenté d'un hochement de la tête pour répondre. Je ne me sens pas bien tout à coup, la boule au ventre, le cœur qui palpite et des sueurs froides dans le dos. Je suis comme paralysé, je n'arrive pas à parler.

_ Bon allez…j'vais t'laisser t'installer ! Salut _le bleu_ !

Elle me fait un dernier clin d'œil, range la chaise puis me laisse. Je reste quelques instants, assis, muet, le regard bas, perdus dans mes pensées. Ce jour maudit où ils sont arrivés pour nous tuer, revient sans cesse me hanter. Je sens quelque chose qui coule sur ma joue…je l'essuie tout en reniflant doucement. La respiration en spasme, j'empoigne mon carnet à deux mains, et colle mon front dessus, les yeux fermés tout en reniflant les dents serrées. Soudain, j'entends la voix puissante de _Molosse_… Je range mon carnet, en me raclant la gorge à plusieurs reprises, puis j'essuie mon nez avec la manche de mon pull. Je passe rapidement ma main sur mes yeux. Plus que jamais, j'espère de tout cœur que nous gagnerons cette guerre rapidement…pour que le cauchemar cesse enfin…mais tôt ou tard, il faut accepter la réalité.


End file.
